Future Arc: Chapter One
This is the full Story of the Future Arc. Sorry for Grammar and Spelling on the way, but please enjoy. PREVIOUS ARC: Machine Arc: Final Chapter. Act I Prologue: A New Threat <ALTERNATE TIMELINE: AGE 782 – NEW EARTH> 10 years have passed since the destruction of the Gete Star. After a decade of hardships, everyone was able to breathe a sigh of relief as peace returns to the galaxy, but it does last for long. All of a sudden Arcos, Helior, Namek and many more planets that were permanent members of the Galactic Parliament are completely destroyed. Survivors settled on New Earth. Then this new threat suddenly attacks the G.P’s Home planet Zarn. This attack collapses them. The galaxy once again is in a state of war with a faceless enemy. On New Earth at the Star Force Headquarters, Lee'sa, who is supreme commander of the Star force stood in the operations room with her eldest daughter and leader of the Z-Fighters Naomi (32). Jay (29) and Virginia (27) were there also. Bluu was off planet assisting survivors from afflicted planets and colonies. The whole base was on high alert. Soon alarm would ring. Male Saiyan Officer: Supreme Commander Lee’sa, We just lost contact with Sadala, Scan shows that it has been completely destroyed! Lee’sa: What did you say!? Destroyed!? What about the Regiment? Contact Caulifla. Female Heliosian Officer: I’m sorry ma’am. The entire division has been wiped out as well. Before losing contact, we did received an image confirming that there are two humanoid entity with extraordinary power levels. Virginia: Could it be remnants of the Gete Star? Naomi: Impossible! We made sure there was nothing left of that thing. Jay: Are there any survivors? Officer: The only survivors found are on the outer colonies. Jay: That’s their next target, Mom, uh, Commander. Permission to go on search and rescue? Lee’sa: Permission granted, be careful son. (Jay they exits the control room.) Jay: Be back before supper time. Jay flies over the Kendra Spaceport and boards his Starship as it launched into space and joins with the Hyperion Fleet. The fleet warps out the system just as Bluu’s rescue Fleet arrives with refugees from Arcos, Namek, Helior and other planets. After landing and the ship yards, the Star Force assist with helping the refugees. Bluu flies over the Headquarters to give her report. As she was walking down the corridor to the control room, she comes across Virginia, who was leaning against the metal wall looking out the window. Bluu approaches her slaps her left shoulder and leans on her. Bluu: What’s up? (Virginia sighs) Virginia: 10 years of peace shattered just like that! Ja’Mes and I had plans to visit floating islands of Degama-2. I also planned on retiring from Fighting. I wonder if dad felt like this when the tuffles attacked. Bluu: Maybe, but he did place others before him. I understand that you don’t like to fight and train. Virginia: But I have Saiyan Blood in me! Naomi and Jay have no problems with that. I can see on their face. They wanted something to happen. Don’t get me started on Mom. Bluu: Don’t let it get to you. You are one of a kind. After all, you take after your father more than your older sister and brother. (Suddenly the alarms sound throughout the complex. They both dash towards the control room.) What’s going on! Lee’sa: We just lost contact the ''Yamcha Outpost on the edge of our system. It looks like they’re here.'' (Looks at an officer) Contact all outposts on the planet and begin evacuation to the underground bunkers. (Looks at Naomi) Naomi, I want you, Jay and Virginia to oversee and assist the Star Forces in the evacuation. Bluu and I will handle the enemy. Jay: Oh come on! Virginia can handle that task, Let us join you! Bluu: This is not up to discussion, you received your orders, now get it done! Naomi: You heard, let’s go! (As Naomi and Jay left and Virginia was about to follow, Bluu notice that Virginia had a dejected expression.) Bluu: Virginia wait! (Looks at Lee’sa) I will join you outside. Lee’sa: Is there a problem? Bluu: No, I just remember something I meant to tell Virginia. (Lee’sa nods and leaves the corridor. Bluu place both of her hands on Virginia) Don’t let what Jay said get to you. Saving civilians is just as important. Virginia: I know, thanks auntie. (They both hug, unknown to Virginia, Bluu leaves a speck of herself on Virginia shoulder.) Be careful ok. Bluu: Hey, this ol’ blue bubblegum will be fine! They go their separate ways. Naomi, Jay and Virginia coordinates with the Star Force in the mass evacuations to the underground bunkers. Meanwhile, the two entities arrive to the planet and waste no time destroying cities. They showed no mercy. The Star forces’ units station their tried to defend the civilians, but failed utterly. Naomi, Jay, and Virginia were nearing completion of Raily City when a new broadcast showed the battle between Lee’sa, Bluu and the two dark figures who are call the Blacks. Lee’sa and Bluu attacks them at full power, but to their shock the two entities were strong, too strong. The three siblings watched on the monitors as Lee’sa is mercilessly beaten and killed when one of the Blacks fired a combined ki wave clean through her chest. The two Blacks to double team Bluu, who seemed to be able to keep up with both of them, but with a combined ki blast at her, Bluu is completely destroyed with an explosion the rock the planet. On see this Virginia covers her mouth in Shock as tears form in her eyes. Naomi stares in disbeliefs at the monitor and Jay anger grew hot. The civilians began to panic on see this, even some of the Star Force began to panic. Jay: Those monsters! They will pay for that! Virginia: Their gone… Mom… Auntie… Naomi: We need help… Jay: Who can help us!? The Blacks took out everyone! It’s up to us to stop them! Naomi: They are too strong for us! We have to go back. Back to the past. The Time machine is still at the mansion. (When they were talking, a male Heliosian wearing his Ultra armor runs up to them, specifically Virginia and embraces her.) Virginia: Ja’Mes! Ja’Mes: I saw everything babe! I’m so sorry! What do we do now! Naomi: We plan on using the time machine to travel back to the past and get help. Ja’Mes: You mean? (Looks at Virginia) Virginia: Yes, my Father. Ja’Mes: Well, What can I do? Naomi: Protect the civilians, as best as you can until we get back. Ja’Mes nods, as Naomi, Jay and Virginia fly towards the Mercury Mansion. When they reached the top of the hill that the mansion was on, Jay turns around and see giant smoke plumes from destroyed cities caused by the Blacks. Naomi walks over to a large fountain in front of the house and presses a button. The fade fades away as it was a hologram and reveals the time machine with dome hatch open. Virginia jumps in and begins to turn on the machine. Suddenly, a dark and powerful thunder storm looms over the area. Purple lighting crackles above them. Then a vortex falls to the ground, kicking up grass and dust. The vortex dissipates abruptly and reveals the Blacks. To the three siblings shock, the two entities are Mercury and Lee’sa! But it was not them, they both are were a dark gi, and their eyes was blood red color. Black Mercury: Where do you Criminals think you going? (The three remained silent and continued stare in disbelief) Black Lee’sa: It seems to me, they’re going to use that contraption. Hmph! Pitiful! Naomi: Virginia! Begin the startup sequence! Jay and I will cover you! With that, both of them transforms into an Ascendant Super Saiyan 3 and blast off towards the Blacks. Naomi went for Black Mercury and Jay went for Black Lee’sa. The blacks both smirks as they the two siblings threw everything they got. Jay used his anger that he built up against Black Lee’sa, who seem to have no trouble against him whatsoever. Jay thrust a punch and it is caught by her. She then breaks his wrist by turning it inward. Jay hollers in pain. Black Lee’sa then knees him in the stomach, knocking the air out of Jay as he soar into the air. She appears behind him has he approaches her and axe kicks him down to the surface below. Virginia looks up from the console and see Jay’s situation. Black Lee’sa appears in front of him, grabs him by the neck and lifts him. Jay was barely able to breathe as she was choking him. Jay: Mom… why are you doing this? (With a smirk Black Lee’sa pull him closer to her face) Black Lee’sa: ;;Because you’re kind are a corruption that needs to be purified. Also, I am not your mother.;; (She extends her hand at Jay and fires a violet ki wave that completely vaporizes him.) ;;True Justice has been served.;; Naomi loses her focus on Black Mercury as she felt her brother’s presence vanished, Black uses this opportunity to roundhouse kick into Naomi right rib cage with shatters it. She is sent crash below. Virginia, full of grief and rage blindly blast of towards Black Lee’sa and thrust a ki-laced punch at her. Black Lee’sa dodges the punch with ease and grabs holds her arm. Black Mercury in comes in at insane speeds and strikes her in the stomach knocking the air out of her. He then roughly grabs her chin and lifts her head where she was face to face. He looks at her with his blood red eyes and a sinister smile. Black Mercury: How foolish of you to think that an attack like that will do anything. You criminals are so pathetic! Black Lee’sa release Virginia and then both Blacks then strike at the same time sending her crashing in front of the time machine. Virginia staggers to her feet and was barely able to stand. Naomi was able to fly over to Virginia while she was holding her right side where her ribs were shattered. They both look up the Blacks who were looked down on them. Naomi: Virginia, Go to the Past. Get Help. Virginia: What!? I will not leave to fight these two alone! We lost too many! Mom… Bluu… Jay… I will not lose you too! (Naomi turns to Virginia) Naomi: Don’t argue with me! Many more will die if you don’t go to the Past. (Naomi gives a confident smile at Virginia whose tears were streaming down her face) You are our only hope Virginia, Everyone is counting on you. Go, Now! (Virginia hesitates, then she turns to the craft and gets on board. Naomi turns back the Blacks and begins to charge up massive amounts of energy. The Blacks continue to watch what was happening) Black Lee’sa: You have to admire their tenacity. Black Mercury: Hmph! All I see are desperate insects trying to escape. Naomi: Shut up! You two are just imposter. Just you wait, you time is coming! (The Blacks just smile cockily at her. Naomi then releases the contain energy resulting in a massive explosion killing herself in the process. The Time machine vanishes just before the blast reaches it. The blast completely destroys the Mercury Mansion and the hill it was on top of. Survivors were able to see the blinding light of the explosion from far away. The explosion finally ends with massive smoke plume rising. At the Entrance to the underground bunker, Ja’Mes was standing outside alone watching the explosion, he looks down at his device on his wrist and it reveals that Naomi, Jay and Virginia’s energies are gone, but it did detect residual Chrono-energy. He smiles and enters the bunker as the doors closes and lower in to the ground. Act II Trouble in the Future: Virginia Pleas for help! <PRESENT TIMELINE - AGE 770> A starship exits out of warp in the Earth Space Zone and enters the planet’s atmosphere. The ship lands in a large spaceport as another starship launches into space. The bay doors open as the ramp lowers to the ground. Soon, hundreds of individuals of multiple species exits the ship. The group consist of young students from the Z-Academy on Parniss. There are four distinct colors seen in the group, Green, Orange, Red and Blue. A 17 year old girl wearing the Black jack with blue collars was pulling a large luggage behind her. She looks around and see other students reuniting with the families. She then hears her name be called out, “Virginia!” She finds who was calling her name. Virginia: Auntie! Bluu: Virginia! (The dash towards each other, hug and jump around excitedly) I missed you so much! Welcome back! Virginia: I’m so glad to be back, I have some news to tell you. (They are approached by an 18 year old Heliosian boy who too was wearing the same uniform has Virginia.) Hey Ja’Mes. Auntie this my friend, we are in the same class. Ja’Mes this is Bluu. Ja’Mes: A honor and pleasure to finally meet you! (Extends his hand towards Bluu) Bluu: Oh! Well, they honor is all mine, Virginia has told me about you, nice to finally meet you. (Shakes his hand) Ja’Mes: Well, I have to go, my family is waiting for me. See you later. (He runs off in the opposite direction. Bluu notice that Virginia watched him leave.) Bluu: Aww, I see the way you look at him. (Virginia blushes as Bluu laughs) Anyway, let’s go home. They both fly away and leave the spaceport. Moments later they arrive to a rural area to a large farm. They land in front of a large two-story house. They enter the house and it was empty. Virginia looked around confused, she was expecting to see her family inside, but there was no one. Bluu motion her to follow behind. Virginia follows Bluu who take her out the front door around the back. As soon as she comes around the corner. “SURPRISE!!!” A large welcoming party was set in the back yard of the house. Everyone from the Z-Fighters, Star Team, and Regiment was there. Virginia was indeed surprised as huge grin stretch across her face. Everyone approaches her with Mercury, Lee’sa, Naomi and Jay are the first to greet her with hugs. Mercury: Welcome back! Lee’sa: We are so glad your home! Naomi: Welcome home little sis! Jay: Bout time you’re done! Virginia: Thank you everyone! I am so glad I graduated! Mercury: I also I hear, that we have a new member Z-Fighters, in fact, two members of the Z-Fighters, the other one is on her home planet, but she will come her soon. Lee’sa: Well, shall we feast? I’m starving! Also, I would love to spar with you Virginia. I want to see how strong you gotten. Virginia nods and smiles at her mother. The party begins as everyone enjoys themselves. Virginia also see her six old friends from the academy who graduated a year before her. Three, who are humans that joined the Star Team, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa. The other three are Saiyans who joined the Regiment, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba. The party continued on until sunset. The Regiment was the first to leave, then the Star Team. After cleaning up The Z-Fighters relaxed in the living room inside the house. Virginia told them bout her time at the academy. Naomi and Jay reminisce about their time in the academy as well. Suddenly, there was a knock on the Door. Mercury: Come in, the door is open! (The front door opens to reveal and female Heliosian) Ah Yes! You must be our second member. Feyn is it? Feyn: Yes and I must say, it’s an honor to be a member of the Legendary Z-Fighters. Cappa: Hey relax, you’re among friends. Mercury: If you’re hungry, I was able to save some food for you. Please come sit down. Lee’sa: Yes please, I would love to test your strength when you available! Virginia: Really mom? Do you have to fight everyone you meet? (Mercury burst in laughter) Suddenly, a bright light is seen from outside the window to the backyard. Everyone gets up and runs outside. They look up and see a distortion of spiraling lights in the night sky. Then in a bright flash, a craft appears in the sky and lands on the ground. It was a time machine. Everyone, excepted Feyn recognized it. The dome hatch opens and one person falls out and hits the ground. To everyone shock it was Future Virginia who looked a lot older. She staggers to her feet and was severely injured. Lee’sa: Virginia!? (Future Virginia looks up and see everyone standing there, she starts to walks to them) Future Virginia: h-help… (She collapsed on the floor unconscious, Bluu was the first to run up and pick her up. Everyone else surround them with Mercury and Lee’sa kneeling down to examine her.) Mercury: Feyn, call the Medics! Feyn: Understood! She tapes on a wrist communication device and calls in the medics. Moments later they arrive and take Future Virginia to the Hospital. ---- NEXT CHAPTER: Future Arc: Chapter Two Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Fan Fiction